


In these bodies we will live, In these bodies we will die

by mevlin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Blood, Multi, i don't know what this is, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevlin/pseuds/mevlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never let anyone get to close. Not until he met the other 'Raven Boys' as Blue called them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these bodies we will live, In these bodies we will die

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Mumford & Sons at 10pm is not a good idea. The title is a line from 'Awake My Soul'. 
> 
> Sorry this story's so bad.... and the summary. I have no idea if it's even a summary.

_Adam was surprised to find Ronan sleeping on the couch when he arrived at Montmouth that evening._  
He was even more surprised at how calm Ronan looked. Not peaceful or happy, but calm (Adam, no matter how much it shamed him, could not picture the second Lynch brother looking particularly peaceful).  
His mouth was shaped into a relaxed line and long, sharp eyelashes rested upon his deadly cheekbones.  
Shit. He really was in deep wasn't he? 

++++

"Fuck him, Gansey, fuck him!" Gansey looked at his friend with something like pity. He took in the tortured expression in those eyes and the sudden downward angle of that mouth. He pondered for a moment then said:  
"I don't think you quite mean that Ronan..." 

++++

_"What's the smile for Parrish?" His tone was harsh, but Adam could tell from the blush making its way up Ronan's that he ment nothing from it._  
"Is there a rule agaisnt smiling at the things you care about?" Ronan turned away.  
"Don't answer questions with other questions... Idiot.. "  
So un-Ronan like. 

++++

"There's nothing you could have done."  
"How do you know, Dick? How do you FUCKING KNOW!" Gansey rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He heard Ronan's ragged breathing and when he looked up he saw tears force there way from his dark eyes.  
"This is Adam we're talking about, even if you could have done something...."  
Ronan clenched his hand and Gansey tensed, he didn't even flinch as his friend punched the wall near his face.  
"Fuck him, fuck him...."

++++

_Heavy breathing, skin on skin._  
Ronan looked down at him, he smiled as Adam reached up and pulled his face closer.  
His lips were soft and mouth moist. His hands gentle as they came to rest at the base of his neck. 

++++

He remembered the look in the beasts eyes, hatred. Pure hatred. All aimed at the Magician. His magician.

++++

_"I have work, Lynch, I'll be at Montmouth tonight. So I'll see you?"  
Ronan reluctantly let go, and growled at chainsaw to keep goddamn quiet, when Parrish, Adam left. _

++++

Blood, he'd never seen so much of someone else's blood before. If it'd been an enemy's he wouldn't have minded, mabye even liked it. But it wasn't, and oh how much he wished it was, the pain on Adam's face. That, surely, had to be enough to make him, wish this to be someone elses blood.  
So much blood.  
So much.  
How much more before.....  
Before.....

++++

A hand jamp up to her mouth, tears pricked at her eyes. Quickly falling and turning her cheeks to wetness.  
There he was covered in blood, who's she had no idea. His gaze muderous hands clenched into fists.  
"Don't say a fucking thing, not one."

++++

_Adam spared one last look at Ronan. Worry and disbelief etched into his face. He let go of his hand and let himself be carried down the hill be the beast. The pain had almost completely faded into an unpleasant buzz in the back of his mind._  
Thoughts of his friends drove themselves forward. He closed his eyes for what was to be a moment, to shut the thoughts out.  
The only problem?  
**They didn't open again.**


End file.
